Too sweet for my taste
by Takaluca
Summary: After eating too much sugar, Lincoln now learned he has a new condition, and will have to find a way to cope with his new disease.
1. A new condition

It was a Wednesday morning in the beginning of December. It was break time, and Lincoln and Clyde were in a table together.

"Did you brought it?" Lincoln asked

"Here it is," Clyde said, opening a small lunch box. When they opened it, a pile of candy was created on the table.

Lincoln faces the audience. "It's hard to have sweets when you have to share it with ten sisters, so on last Halloween, Clyde and I agreed he would keep mine, and every day on school he would bring me some," Lincoln explain

Lincoln grabbed one candy and smelled it. "I can already feel the sugar," he said

"These are the best ones," Clyde said. " 30% more sugar, 100% more tasty,"

"Enjoy the meal," Lincoln said, as they both began eating from the small pile in the table. Even though Clyde warned Lincoln the pile was ending, he still enjoyed the fact they lasted more than a few hours. Clyde only eats a little portion of what he brings (It was Lincoln's candy after all). Even if Lincoln insisted, he said to much sugar would make him fat, and he knew Lori liked thin guys.

After school, Lincoln was feeling pretty tired (History class was particularly boring that day). He arrived home, went to the bathroom, had lunch, and layed down in his bed. When he woke up, one of his sister was shaking him.

"Wake up, twerp," Lori said. "Dad's calling for dinner,"

"Already?" Lincoln asked. He turned to his clock and saw it was already eight.

"You need to stop sleeping so late at night, it's not the first time we have to wake you up to eat," Lori said. "Seriously, how can you sleep so much," she closed the door

Lincoln got up and yawned. He was still feeling a bit tired " _just laziness from waking up, I guess,_ " Lincoln thought. He reached his pocket and found two sweet's he had kept from earlier. He ate both to gain some energy, went to the bathroom, and went downstairs. The rest of the family had already began eating. Their father had brought Burping burguers for everyone. Come to think of it, that was probably the second most common meal in the house. Still lost to pizza

Lincoln grabbed a glass of water before sitting back on the table. That happened for at least three times before someone decided to speak.

"You're going to pee in your bed with all that water," Lynn jr said

"I'm thirsty," Lincoln said. "And I'll just use the bathroom before sleeping

Lincoln, besides being the last one to join the table, was the first one to finish eating. He went upstairs, stopping to use the bathroom, then he headed to his room. He still filled tired, but he had some homework to do. He decided to take a quick nap, and he would do it later. He changed to his pajamas, and laid his head on his pillow for a moment.

He only woke up with the sound of his alarm clock. He saw in desperation the time the clock was pointing, 7:15. He grabbed his notebook and took it with him to the bathroom line. Luckily that thing was long enough for him to finish what he did.. He went his way through the shower, all of the family had breakfast, and they left. Lincoln somehow manage to sleep in the van after the 14 hour sleep he had.

The next two day, Lincoln was feeling so tired when he woke up, he asked Luan for her joy buzzer. Every time he felt he would fall asleep, he would just place his head on his hand (painful, but efficient). Clyde noticed that behaviour and went to speak to Lincoln at Friday on recess.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" Clyde said, while opening the lunchbox full of candy.

"Sure, just a little tired, that's all," Lincoln said

"You're sure?" Clyde asked

"Absolutely," Lincoln said. "weekend is coming, and being free from school will bring my energy back,"

"Yeah, we deserve a break," Clyde said. "Well, let's enjoy our snack,"

After coming home, Lincoln was heading toward his room, before he bumped into Luna in the hallway.

"Sorry little bro," Luna said, laying down a hand and pulled Lincoln up. "Hey, have you been losing weight?"

"What?" Lincoln asked

"I don't know, you were so easy to just pull up. It's probably just me ," Luna said

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I haven't got lighter," Lincoln said. He begin thinking a little while about that weird comment in his room, but soon tiredness won the battle against Lincoln

Saturday was a particular hot day. Not as hot as summer, of course, but still hot. The Loud family decided to have a pool day, so they set up the plastic pool Lincoln had bought a few months earlier. He was about to go to the pool, but before he went to the bathroom. And something shocked him

He was wearing only his swimming trunks. Mostly when he came to the bathroom, he was fully clothed, or the mirror was all blurred out by someone taking a too hot shower. Now the visions was clear, and he looked at himself. He was thin. But not his usual thin. You were able to see all of Lincoln's ribs, almost coming out of the skin. Now that he noticed, his whole body seemed purely skin and bones. He saw a little machine below the sink.

It was Lori's weight scale. She used it to make sure she wasn't gaining much weight. Lincoln pulled it out and stepped on it. The last time he did that was in a monthly family checkout two weeks ago. He was weighing a little bit over 80 pounds. Now, he was a little below sixty. He blinked to check the number again.

He noticed something was wrong. He went to his room and peeked through the window. All of his sisters were outside. His mother was also there, holding Lily in her hands. He left and went towards the living room. He saw his father was sit on the couch, doing taxes or something like that.

"Dad," Lincoln said, quietly, almost like the others couldn't hear him, and no one really heard

"Dad," Lincoln said, a little bit louder. This time, Lynn sr, actually lifted his head. He could only see the face of his son, peeking around the corner.

"Oh hey son," he said, noticing a worried expression on his face. "Why aren't you out there?" he pointed at the rest of his family. "If everything okay?"

"I-I…" Lincoln didn't knew exactly what to say. "Can you come here for a second?" Lincoln asked

Lynn sr, worried, nodded. He removed the glasses he was using to read the papers and stood up. He followed his son's steps until he reached his position. He saw his son, looking like he hasn't eaten in weeks, but actually, Lincoln has eaten a little bit more that he usually did. The father cooked pretty often for those differences to become relevant.

"Lincoln, what happened?" Lynn sr asked, holding one of his son's hands, and seeing how thin and weak Lincoln's body appears to be

"I-I-I don't know," Lincoln answered, a little afraid. "Can you take me to a doctor?" Lincoln asked

Lynn nodded. "I'll just tell your mother, and we're going." He said, seriously

"Just don't tell my sisters," Lincoln said. "I don't want them to be worried for nothing,"

Lynn nodded, and while he headed down the stairs, Lincoln used that time to change clothes. He went downstairs, and his father was already waiting for him. They both entered the family van, and while Lynn would have talked a little more to Lincoln, if he wasn't already asleep.

They reached the nearest hospital, and Lynn woke up Lincoln up. They both walked in, and while Lynn would speak to the receptionist, Lincoln went to seat on the chair. Lincoln never really liked doctors, it was boring all of those 'ear healthy' or 'drink more water' advices, but he was never afraid of them. He knew they wanted the best to her patients.

After a few moments, Lynn came back and seated next to his son.

"The doctor will see you in a few moments," Lynn said. "Is there anything you've been feeling?"

"Well, I'm feeling a lot more tired than usual. Also, I think I'm going to the bathroom too much," Lincoln said

"And you've also been drinking more water," Lynn pointed out

"Do you have any idea of what I have?" Lincoln asked

"I'm not sure, son" Lynn said, a little ashamed. "But the doctor will find out, and we'll be back home in no time,"

"Mr. Lincoln Loud?" A man called. Both Lincoln and Lynn stood up, and they headed towards the doctor's office. He was a tall and chubby man, probably in his late fifties or early sixties. He weared glasses and had short white hair

"Hello Lincoln. Mr. Loud," he said shaking both their hands. "I'm doctor Lingard. Lincoln, please take off your shoes, and stand right there," he pointed at a machine which consisted on a platform with a pole smaller than Lincoln, and a little screen in right after the pole.

The doctor pulled the pole up, and placed the end on Lincoln's head, measuring his height, while the machine displayed Lincoln's doctor wrote down the data, then he asked Lincoln to sit in a stretcher that was in the room. He asked him to take his shirt of. As Lincoln did, the doctor saw the state he was, grabbing his hand and taking a closer look at it.

"What has he been feeling, Mr?" Lingard asked to Lynn sr.

"He has been feeling very tired doctor, and also going to the bathroom and drinking a lot more water he used to. Also, his much thinner then he was before" Lynn sr said

Lingard placed a hand on his chin for a moment, before going behind his desk, and grabbing a machine. It was similar to payment terminal, the difference was, it didn't had any buttons, and the entry was much smaller. He also took a few other small objects, neither Lincoln nor Lynn sr could identify.

"Lincoln, do you have any problems with needles?" The doctor asked

Lincoln shaked his head. It has been a few years since he lost that fear.

"Can I borrow your finger for a minute?" Lingard said, grabbing Lincoln's right hand. With all those objects, he built a little device, which he used to stung Lincoln's finger. It hurt for a little instant. He squeezed the finger, and a little red liquid began forming. He used Lincoln's blood and placed it in a strip, which he introduced in the machine. He stared at it for a few seconds, before he made a surprised face.

"What's the matter," Lynn sr asked, but the doctor didn't respond. Instead, he went towards the door. He signed two man which were standing in the hallway. They came in and took the stretcher, with Lincoln in it. The doctor whispered something in the ear of one of the men, and they rushed towards the nearest elevator.

The doctor and Lynn sr was following slowly. "What's going on, what's happening?" Lynn asked

"Sr, you're lucky you've came to us in time. Most people only realise the problem after a coma," the doctor answers

"Coma? What does my son has?" Lynn said, afraid, angry, and worried all of the same time

"Diabetes," the doctor said

 **Hey guys, how are you doing? I'm fine, and I'm here with a new story. This time however, it's not my usual type of story (if I even have some sort of usual typr of story). I wanted to write this story for a few reasons, but my main reason is because I, like many others out there, have this desease, and I can understan how harsh it can be for some people. For that same reason, most of the facts on this chapter are inspired in how I found out about my condition, and in other chapters I pretend doing the same. (please don't feel bad for me, I've learned to live with it, but it's not easy.)**

 **I hope you enjoyed the idea and if you did, or not, please let me know and why. Without anything else to say, have a great day.**


	2. Worries

Rita was holding Lily in her hands. She was standing in the shadows of the tree in the backyard. Watching the girls playing in the pool is good for two reasons. One, they had a way of keeping themselves cool, and second, they wouldn't stay in front of the fridge (and make the bill reach astronomic values).

She remembered when Lincoln bought that little pool. Even though it said "paradise for one", they all managed to share the whole thing between eleven. Speaking of which, she couldn't see Lincoln anywhere, even if it was hard to see some of the other girls.

She was about to go to his room, to check on him. When she was just about to open the door, she almost bumped into her husband. She was glad to meet him, since her hands were already getting tired of holding her youngest daughter, while she was taking a nap.

"Hey, honey," Rita said. " Can you keep an eye for Lily just a second? I'm going to check on Lincoln, he "

Lynn made an awkward face. "Actually, he talked to me a few moments ago. He is not feeling very good," he was rubbing the back of his head. He didn't want to worry his wife, but it was kind of hard to remain relaxed when you don't have a slightest idea what you, or your son for that matter, has.

And, against his desires, she began getting worried, or better, desperate . "He is sick? What he has? Is it the flu? Grab the hazmat suits, we can't have another outburst…" Lynn had to grab Lily with one hand, for safety measures, and with the other, he hold Rita's shoulder, before she panicked and locked everyone inside Lisa' nuclear bomb shelter.

"Rita, relax, he's not sick," Lynn said, although not even him was sure about that. "He's just not feeling himself today, he asked me to take him to the doctor, and I couldn't say no" it was kind of hard to support his theory that Lincoln isn't sick, especially since he saw his son's appearance, but the best thing now was to remain calm.

"Okay, sorry. Are you sure he is okay?" Rita asked

"Of course, it's going to be a quick trip," Lynn said, confidently. "We'll be back in time for me to make dinner," he said, and he actually believed his last statement was true. "Just don't tell the girls, Lincoln doesn't want to worry them, and I'm sure there's nothing too serious."

"But what if they ask for him?" Rita asked

"Say he's doing homework or something like that," Lynn gave Lily back to its mother. "I have to go now," he said and went back inside.

* * *

"How could I be so wrong," Lynn thought to himself. Now, he simply found out his son had a sickness, but not a regular one. He was heading to ICU section of the hospital. The guys caring Lincoln were too quick for him to catch up with him. Lingard had pointed Lynn directions to the place, and said he would have someone waiting for him there.

Lynn had a load of questions to the doctor. However, he said he isn't a endocrinologist, and he may not know the answer to all of his doubts, thus recommending Lynn waiting until he reached his son's room. Lingard called another nurse, probably on his late twenties, to guide him to make sure he wouldn't get lost

The man was wearing a blue uniform, and signed Lynn so he would follow him. He isn't sure how his son is, but he wanted to be by his side.

"How long will he have to stay?" Lynn asked the man in a uniform

"I'm no doctor, but judging on other situations, a few days, at least."

* * *

Lincoln got dizzy, first because of the speed the two men were pushing his stretcher of the endless hallways and lights in the ceiling. He didn't even dare to sit up, he felt such a lack of energy, he was afraid he would fall asleep in the middle of the ride. He almost began snoring, but they entered the room

It was a small bedroom. All it had inside was a bed ( bigger than his own bed), a bathroom, a white table with a white bench, and two big reclining chairs in the corner. On the opposite side on the entrance, there was a huge window And of course, a load of medical equipment by the left side of the bed. Someone carried Lincoln from the stretcher to the bed. What Lincoln didn't realize was the crew wasn't finish helping him.

Instead of the two men, two girls, one was around her sixties, and has white hair, and the other is a blond in her mid thirties. They both began working on Lincoln, almost like he was a training dummy. The blond began placing some sort of sticker in his chest, and they were wired in a machine. Only later he would understand what exactly electrodes were at what they do

The older lady grabbed Lincoln's right arm, and she applied a little device, which consisted of a needle and a little plastic tube, a few inches long, on the back of his elbow. Next, she injected a transparent substance through the thing. And finally, she connected a serum bag to the thing. Lincoln could feel the substance entering him, but he was so tired he didn't even bothered. He couldn't remember, but he was pretty sure the nurses were still working after he began snoring.

After Lincoln woke up, he felt something really strange, he was no longer feeling so tired. Outside it was already dark. He saw his father seated in the huge chair. He was curved to the front, facing downwards. He was silent, and so was Lincoln. When he tried to approach his father, him right arm began hurting. He took a quick look at it, and realized the device those nurses placed on him was still there, even though the serum bag had been gone, as well as the electrodes.

Lincoln was about to call his father, when another voice sounded in the room.

"Ah, yes, the boy I awake," said a man. Like many others both father and son had encountered in that place, obviously it was a doctor. It was a tall and fat man, he had white hair and beard and was wearing glasses. He was carrying a folder with loads of papers on it. He offered his huge hand, which was almost three times bigger than Lincoln's, and then he went for a seat. Lynn left his seat, which gave a spot for the doctor, and he stood by his son side.

"Lincoln, Mr. Loud," the man said. "I'm doctor Connor, endocrinologist and diabetes specialist, and I'm here to treat you, little boy," he announced.

"What do I have, doctor?" Lincoln asked. Unlike his father, nobody told Lincoln what exactly he has been diagnosed with. They were to busy doing a series of little operations on him. He seemed a bit nervous, after all they did to him, it must have been something bad. However, he was already feeling better, so he probably didn't had anything to worry about.

"Well, we aren't exactly sure, but according to the symptoms you've described, along with the data Lingard has acquired, the chances of you having diabetes is almost 100%. Tell me, Lincoln, have you eaten a lot of candy lately?"

"Oh definitely not," Lynn said before Lincoln had a chance of speaking. "We don't even have enough money to buy too many sweets, and when we do, he has to share it with his sisters and…"

Lincoln just stood there hearing the statements, and he made an awkward face. The doctor, surprisingly, noticed Lincoln's expression. Working in the field for decades, Connor learned when people hide secrets from each other, due to being nervous of them finding the truth. However, he couldn't skip any information. He raised the palm of his hand, making a signal for Lynn to stop, and so did he.

"Thanks, Mr. Loud, but could you please give me and your son some privacy? It's only for a few minutes," he asked

Lynn was a bit confused, bus nodded with his hand and left the room. "Okay, I still have to call my family, I didn't had any time, and they'll probably want to see him" Lynn said. Of course he was lying. He had to take a few minutes to register his soon in the hospital, and a nurse had already spoke to him about his son's condition, but after that, he had a lot of time to tell his family. He was just trying to find the right words to tell his family.

"Uh, I'm sorry to inform you, but if you're planning to have them see your son, the visit times schedule is already over,"

"What?" Both son and father said. " But doc, I have ten daughters back at home, and all of them will want to see him," Lynn said

Firstly, the doctor seemed surprised by the number of daughters of that man. He adjusts his glasses. " Mr. I wish I could do something about it, but we have rules here. Your son will have to stay here a some time. All we can allow are two people to stay with him at night, as long as they are 12 or older, and due to his age, one of them will have to be you, or his mother. The rest will have to wait until tomorrow to see him.

Lynn would have said something, but he simply sighed in defeat, nodded, and left the room, closing the door behind him. Lincoln saw his father turning on his phone in the way out.

"I can only see one of my sisters?" Lincoln asked

"We can't allow any more then that, and your father will have to register who is going to stay with you," the doctor explained. "But let's go trough that later and go back to my first question, have you eaten a lot of candy lately?"

Lincoln was a little ashamed, but he told his little scheme with Clyde. The doctor took note over Lincoln's story.

"While that's not healthy at all, it's hard to believe you got the disease with only a month and a half. What exactly do you eat in your daily basis?"

"Well, for breakfast, it varies from bacon, eggs, pancakes and waffles," Lincoln began. " At lunch, we usually have pasta, since my parents aren't home and it's the only thing my older sister knows how to cook, and for dinner, our parents bring pizza or hamburgers for the whole family," Lincoln described. Only now he realized how unhealthy his family's food was, but making a healthy meal is hard in such a huge family, specially since it didn't taste as good to most mouths.

The doctor's eyes almost popped out of his face. He kept taking quick notes on his notebook. "What about exercise? Do you practice any sport?"

"Well, I have physical education on school, and one of my sisters makes me play with her, but is not that often," Lincoln answers, shaking a little bit remembering his wrestling sessions.

Some other questions followed the session, like if he drinks soda (yes), if he played a lot of video games (also yes), if any other family member had a similar case (no, or at the very least he didn't know). After what felt like half an hour, the doctor had finished the questioning. He stood up and opened the bedroom door, and found Lynn seated down in a chair next to the door.

"You can come in, Mr. Loud," Connor said

He came inside and stood next to his son. The doctor did a double check on his notes before he began speaking again. "Well, judging by all of the information that's been given to me, it's quite certain that you have diabetes,"

"Uh, what exactly is diabetes?" Lincoln said. Lynn, as an adult, had some sort of knowledge in the subject, specially with his job as a chef, but Lincoln was totally clueless as to what exactly that disease stands for. He had already heard the term before, but he never bother to find out what it was

Connor took a piece of paper from his folder, which had a picture of the human anatomy. He pointed toward an organ under the liver. "This here is your pancreas, and one of its functions is to produce insulin, a hormone. This hormone takes sugar from your blood, and send it to your cells, giving you energy. In your case, your pancreas doesn't work properly, so your body has a lack of it's primary source of energy. That brings two problems: too much sugar in your blood, and too much lack of sugar in your cells, thus making you extremely tired."

"But I'm good now, right? I mean, I don't feel tired anymore, you've cured me, I can feel it," Lincoln argued. He was kind of afraid this sickness could be harmful for him. He made a superhero pose to show how healthy he was, forgetting that, even though he was feeling energetic, he was still very thin. And also forgetting about the needle in his elbow, hurting him, and forcing him to keep his arm extended.

"Lincoln, unfortunately diabetes doesn't have a cure. What we have done was inject artificial insulin in your body, so your cells have received a new supply on energy. However, it doesn't last long," Connor explained

"Then what can I do to get rid of it?" Lincoln asked. Of course he had understand there isn't a cure, but maybe, just maybe…

"I'm sorry, but you can't," Connor said, now Lincoln was ready to gave up on any hope of a cure. He actually got pretty sad, and he got his head down. His father kept a hand rubbing on his back. Afraid of what would happen, he would probably live a miserable life and...

"Hey, why are you so sad? I mean, diabetes it's not exactly fun, but it's not like you'll die," Connor said

" I won't," Lincoln said, happily

"Well, you will, but not now, and not because of diabetes," Connor said. "Diabetes is like any person, it won't hurt you if you treat it well,"

" But you said you can't cure it," Lincoln said

"Correct, But you can control it," Connor said, giving him a smile, and Lincoln retrieved the smile with a confused expression.

* * *

Rita was getting a little bit nervous. It was already dark outside, and Lynn wouldn't pick up his phone. Most of the sisters were already hungry, thankfully she was smart enough and already ordered food for them. She was staring at her phone, the clock showing 8:30. It had already been five times she had called her husband, for the call to simply cancel itself immediately.

Suddenly, her phone began ringing. She almost dropped it on the floor, as she wasn't expecting it. After seeing the number which was calling her, she quickly answered it and placed the phone on her ear.

"Lynn? Is everything alright? Why aren't you answering my calls? How's Lincoln? Are you near home yet?..." Rita continued with the questions for at least two minutes, before she finally had to catch her breath.

"Rita, there's something I have to tell you, so sit down and tried to relax," Lynn said. Rita nodded with her head, even if Lynn couldn't see her. Her hands were sweaty, and shaking a little bit.

On the upstairs, Luna was in the middle of the hallway, with a pile of her amps plugged on. "Good night Royal Woods," she screamed, as everyone got out of there rooms and try to stop her. It was for no use, since her arm was already lifted, but before she swung it down, everybody heard a scream.

"WHAT!"

"Wow, what was that?" Lana asked, uncovering her ears.

"I don't know dude," Luna said, examining her guitar. "All I know it wasn't me," she said

"Girls, I think it literally came from mom's room," Lori said, counting her siblings. "Leni, go call Lincoln, the rest, follow me," she said, and everyone began going down the stairs.

Leni ran to the end of the hallway, and opened Lincoln's bedroom door. "Linky, we have to…" she said, seeing the empty room. "Guys, Lincoln is invisible again," she screamed to her siblings downstairs

"Have you tried opening your eyes?" Lisa asked

Leni blinked. "He's still invisible"

Lynn groaned. "I'll go help her," she rushed upstairs

Upon reaching the front of Lincoln's bedroom, Lynn realised Leni was right. Or Lincoln simply wasn't in his room, and she thought the latter was the correct answer. She grabbed Leni by her hand, and dragged her downstairs.

"Leni is right, Lincoln is not in his room," Lynn said

"But mom said he was doing homework the whole day," Lola said. "Then where is he?"

"Let's find out," Luna said, opening her parents room. "Hey mom, do you know where Linc- mom, are you okay?" Luna saw her expression. She was apparently shocked with something, that was for sure, while she held her cellphone, and apparently unable to reply.

"Mom, what's going on?" Lori asked. Rita suddenly snapped, and layed down the phone.

"Wait a second…" Rita pressed a button. "Honey, the girls are hearing you now."

"Dad, what's happening?" They asked almost all the same time

"Oh, good, you're all there. Listen girls, there's something important I've got to tell you."


	3. Companions

"Diabetes?" Leni asked. "What is that?" Leni asked

"Is it bad?" Lana asked

"How did he get it?" Luna asked

"Is Lincoln going to die?" Lola asked

"For God's sake, no, he'll be fine," Lynn sr said.

"But why are you not home yet? You're coming home, right?"

"Well, we are, but not today..." Lynn sr said.

"Then when are you coming home?" Luan asked.

"I don't know, but Lincoln isn't allowed to return this night."

"What?" Lynn jr said. "Lori, grab the keys, were going to the…"

"He's also not allowed to receive visits, at least not this late at night" Lynn sr said. "

"Can we at least talk to him?" Leni asked.

"Right now he's speaking with the doctor, so maybe later," Lynn said. "Now, everyone, specifically Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn. While our whole family can't come see him until tomorrow, one of you five is allowed to spend the night with him. For the rest, unfortunately you're too young to stay" Lynn said.

The younger ones, sans Lily, who didn't seem to understand very well what was going on, were a bit sad that they couldn't see him.

"So, which one of you is coming?"

"Me," all of the five sisters said at the exact time. "Me," they said again, a bit stronger and louder. They were almost getting in a fight, but fortunately, Lynn manage to be listened.

"Girls," he said, and they stopped fighting. "Don't fight over this, you'll all get the chance to see him tomorrow. But for now, maybe the best would be to choose at random," Lynn explained.

The girls looked at themselves, and they all nodded. While Luan wrote all of the five sisters names in small scraps of paper, Lana offered her hat, so they could be mixed. After being folded and placed inside, Luna took out one of the papers.

"So, who's the one," Lynn asked

Luna revealed the paper and it had Luan's name written in it.

"So, have you decided who's coming?" Lynn asked

"It's me dad," Luan said, with a mixture of a little sadness of her brother's condition, but a bit happy for being the chosen one.

"Okay, so it's you then Luan. Look, I need you to pack yours and Lincoln's things." Lynn said. "Now, can I talk back to mom?"

"Okay dad," they all said goodbye. see you in a bit," Luan said. The call ended, and Luan went upstairs to grab her stuff and Lincoln's. Nobody noticed, though, when Leni went to throw the rest of the papers away, that Luan's name was written in all of them.

"Hey, honey… so, how's he doing?"

"Well, he looks better than he was when he talked to me earlier. You'll have the chance to see him, but we can't both stay here tonight. Unless we change places…"

"I understand, and don't worry, I'll take care of the house." Rita said "I'm gonna drop Luan over there once she's ready."

"Okay honey. So I see you tomorrow?

"Of course. Any news, please let me know."

"Of course. Have a good night."

* * *

"What do you mean control it?" Lincoln asked

"You see, Lincoln, there are two main types of diabetes. Your case points towards what we call diabetes type 2. That means you've contracted the disease due to bad habits," Connor faces Lynn sr and points at him, looking serious. "By the way, you better change your house's meals. From what I've heard from this boy, diabetes is the last of your potential problem, for you and the rest of your family."

Lynn sr felt his mouth going dry. He simply stood there, silent.

"Anyways," Connor continued. "Unlike type 1, which is a genetic disorder, therefore there is no known cure, in your case, if we can change your habits, maybe you can be one of those cases where people reverse their condition, they don't need to take any medicine,"

"And how I do that, doctor," Lincoln said, excited. The quicker he could get rid of his condition, the better.

"The nutritionist will explain better how exactly it works, but basically, the best way of reversing your condition is through exercise, while eating food with less carbohydrates and, specially, less sugar," Connor said. "But for now, since we want to stabilize your sugar concentration in your blood, we used insulin to give some of that sugar to your cells, and we can't simply try to reverse it now."

"So that was what those nurses injected me with?" Lincoln asked

"Part of it was insulin, yes," Connor said. "However, due to going to the bathroom so much, normal for people with diabetes, we also had to replace some nutrients that were missing in your body," Connor explain. "The latter, however, won't be needed for much longer, just for a few days, at most, until we calibrate the doses of insulin."

"Speaking about that doctor, how much time do you think it will take for Lincoln to be discharged?" Lynn asked

"I can't say precisely Mr Loud, but he will be here until we can keep him stable. It will be a few days, a week at most," Connor looked at his watch. "Well, it getting kind of late. Is someone coming to spend the night with you two, Mr. Loud?"

"Actually…" Lynn sr began, when the door opened, and a nurse came in.

"Mr Loud, your daughter is here," she said calling him outside. He went out, leaving the boy with the doctor.

Connor approached the little boy and placed one hand over his shoulder. "Tomorrow we will teach you a little bit more about your condition, but don't worry, i'm pretty sure you'll be fine," he said

"Thanks, doctor," Lincoln said, with a smile, and his stomach suddenly began rumbling.

"Don't worry, dinner is served in a few minutes," the doctor said. "If you feel anything, press that button by the side of your bed, and a nurse will soon be with you," speaking of which, a nurse came with a device similar to Lingard's came inside the room.

"Excuse me, doctor, I have to measure his blood sugar level," the nurse said

"So this is what that thing does?" Lincoln asked

"Oh, yes, don't worry, you'll have your own," Connor said, like it was a toy or a videogame.

"Can I borrow your finger for a moment," the nurse said.

Lincoln offered his left hand, since his right arm still had the needle. After a quick sting and a small drop of blood being insert, apparently the results were in. Both the doctor and the nurse stared at the device's screen.

"How much, doctor?" the nurse asked

"Give him four units," Connor said

The nurse nodded, as she grabbed something similar to a pen. Removing the cover, it actually had some sort of liquid inside. It was like a vial. She spun one end, making four clicking noises, placed the other end of it in the needle, and Lincoln heard another four quick clicks, as she pressed the other end of the pen. He could slightly feel the thing entering his veins, but it wasn't painful, just a little annoying.

After that, the same nurse brought him a tray with food. She helped Lincoln get out of the bed and to the table in his room, and she placed it there. Nothing really out of ordinary in the tray. A salad, vegetables, a mysterious meat Lincoln couldn't identify if it was chicken or fish, and an apple, probably for desert. The only thing awkward was the rice. Lincoln have already eaten rice before, but something was different, instead of white, that rice had a beige tone.

"Uh, I think there's something wrong with the rice, it looks dirty," Lincoln said

The nurse came to check on Lincoln's meal. "Oh, there is nothing wrong with the food, it's just whole grain rice, instead of the usual rice," the nurse said

"But why whole grain food?" Lincoln asked

"It's healthier, and in your case specially, it helps control the blood sugar levels," the nurse said

Lincoln grabbed a fork. It was kind of hard to manage the item with his left arm, but he managed to control it and tried a bite from the rice. It had a weird consistency, even if the taste wasn't that different. He would pick the common rice if he had the choice. He tried the rest of the food. Nothing extraordinary, but it was somewhat tasty.

Lincoln didn't realised the nurse was gone. He continued eating, leaving part of the food untouched. It's not like he wasn't hungry, it's just that the food didn't exactly made his stomach want to eat.

Suddenly, he began hearing steps. Like someone was running. It was getting closer to her room, until he saw a familiar face popping from the bedroom's door.

"Luan?" Lincoln asked

"Lincoln," Luan said, rushing towards him. She was holding a black bag in one hand, and she also had a purple backpack. She dropped both of those on the floor next to the bed, and went towards the table. She gave him a hug, but quickly released him after he gave her some quiet shouts of pain.

"DId I hurt you?" Luan asked

"No, it's just this," Lincoln showed the needle in his right arm. "It hurts a bit, but they keep it there when they need to inject me,"

"Well, they say nine out of ten injections are in vein," Luan said, giving a laugh. "Get it?" she asked, and saw that her brother wasn't smiling.

"Not exactly the best time," Lincoln said. That face also made Luan sad.

"Sorry," Luan said. "So, how are you now?" Luan asked

"Well, at least I can stay awake more than a few hours a day," Lincoln said. "Honestly, I don't know much about diabetes, I just know I have it. The doctor said I'll learn more tomorrow," Lincoln face went up. "By the way, how are the others?" he asked

"Oh, i almost forgot," Luan said. She grabbed the handbag and brought it close to Lincoln. The first thing she pulled out was her cellphone. She grabbed it and unlocked it. She kept searching for a few seconds, until she pulled out a video. "Take a look," she said

On the screen was a video. He saw all of his siblings, except for Luan, on the couch or in the floor, plus their mother. Lori was the closest one, probably holding her cellphone, which was being used as a camera.

"Hey Lincoln, sorry we couldn't be there for you, we heard about your condition, so we just wanted to say…" Lori said

"Please get well soon," everybody said at the same time.

Then, the camera focused on each and everyone of their siblings,

"I didn't understand what you have Lincoln, but I know soon you'll be, like, totes okay," Leni said, with her usual huge smile

"Sorry bout your problem, little bro, we're here cheering for you," Luna said, holding her guitar, and giving it a swing.

"I'll make sure you'll be healthy when you're back," Lynn said, stretching herself

"The spirits told me they'll protect you from any danger," Lucy said, in her monotonous voice

"I'm already planning a huge tea party for when you come back," Lola said, with a smile

"Me and the pets are missing you, Linc, come on, they are waiting to play," Lana said, with a smile very similar to Lola

"Brother unit, while I think it would be best if I treated you, I'm sure your in good hands, and I know you'll came back healthy again," Lisa said

"Inky inky," was all that Lily could say

Then, the camera focused on Lori's face.

"We are missing you, Lincoln, and we will be here, praying that everything goes right for you," Lori said, and then the camera went back to revealing all of the family.

"See you tomorrow," they all said.

The screen freeze on everybody with their hands up, like they were saying goodbye. Lincoln couldn't help but let a lonely tear fall off his eye. "How can you guys be so nice?" Lincoln asked

"It's what we own for having such a sweet brother," Luan said, giving Lincoln a laugh, but this time he laughed together. They laughed for a few seconds, until Luan showed the rest of the bag. It had Lincoln's so beloved plushy, Bun Bun, his portable video game, and also a stack of clothes and his pajamas.

"It will be better if you get comfortable," Luan said, extending him the pair, which consisted of an orange shirt and pants. Lincoln grabbed the pajamas, and stared at them with a confused expression. "What's the matter?" Luan asked

"I can't fold my arm with this," Lincoln pointed at the needle.

"Do you want help?" Luan offered.

Lincoln blushed a little. "It's not necessary, I can just wait for dad to come back…" Luan noticed the little red marks that were forming in Lincoln's cheeks.

"Seriously Lincoln? You're embarrassed by having a woman helping you change clothes?" Luan laughed.

"I-It's kind of awkward," Lincoln said, trying to defend himself.

"Come on Lincoln, I'm your sister, and I'd changed you a lot when you were younger," Luan said. "Plus, "m already read comics in your undies in front of us. It's not like I'm seeing something new."

"Well, if you have no problem with it," Lincoln said

"As long as you have your underwear, it's fine by me," Luan said.

They went to the bathroom. Firstly, Lincoln raised his arms, and Luan pulled his T Shirt out, placing the pajamas shirt in its place. Then, she removed his jeans, and hold the pajamas pants wide open, so Lincoln could simply step inside, one foot after another, and she pulled them up. And Lincoln was dressed.

"Thanks Luan," Lincoln said, as they left the bathroom.

"No worries, Linc," Luan said, grabbing her backpack. "Now if you excuse me," she entered the bathroom and closed the door.

Lincoln simply waited a few moments. he heard the toilet being flushed. "It's so good not have to wait in line," Luan said, and Lincoln giggled a little, before his sister came out in her usual yellow nightdress. She grabbed both Lincoln's and her clothes and put them away.

"By the way, where is dad?" Lincoln asked

"He said he had some business to take care of, but I'm not sure what that means," Luan said. "probably paperwork or bills of the hospital, nothing to be too worried about,"

"So, want to watch something?" Lincoln asked, pointing at the tv. They both stared at the remote.

"Fighting one sibling for the remote is better than fighting ten," Lincoln said, and they both laughed. They turned the device on and began searching for a good channel. They ended up with a movie which was just beginning. Luan turned off the lights to give more of a cinema environment. Some popcorn would be nice, but they weren't really hungry. Lincoln gave some space for Luan in the bed, since it was the perfect angle to watch the Tv. The end of the bed was lifted, so they could just rest their heads on the back.

Nobody knew exactly what time was, when a nurse had to come in the room. She was ordered to ask for whoever was in that room to turn off the tv. When she entered, she found the lights off, and in the bed, there was a little boy resting in his older sister's arm, while she had one arm behind his body, holding him in a soft hug. She quietly turned of the device, and left the two kids to rest.


	4. Change to better

**Hey guys, new chapter here. Judging by the comments, you are really liking this story. I hope I can maintain you guys entertained.**

 **LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET's GO**

When Lincoln opened his eyes, the television was off, and the sun was invading the room through the window. He noticed his sister right by his side, however, she was still sleeping. Checking the clock by the side of his bed, he found it it was almost eight in the morning. He took a glance to his side, and saw his sister breathing softly, with a smile on her face

He struggled to get out of the bed without waking her up, plus the needle didn't help. Taking a closer look, he noticed his father was sleeping in one of the chairs, and he didn't even had his sleeping clothes. Probably the day before was too much for him to bother with what he was wearing to sleep. Lincoln didn't planned to have them awake, he deserved some rest.

He went to use the bathroom, and closed the door, and he took a quick glance towards the mirror. He also lifted up his shirt with his left hand. Sure, he was still very thin and weak, but he was feeling much better than before. At the very least, he didn't feel like he would simply faint due to lack of energy. He washed his face and brushed his teeth.

After finishing his business, he went back to the room. In order not to bother neither his father nor his sister, he grabbed the videogame Luan had brought him yesterday. He had to keep the volume down, and his arms had to remain stretched, in order to not be annoyed by the needle in his elbow. He still managed to fold it just a little bit.

Then, a nurse, a different one from yesterday, took a quick glance towards the door. She noticed Lincoln was awake and, quietly, she repeated the process of stinging his finger, and injecting insulin through his elbow. Next, she came inside with three trays, two of them were white, and almost completely identical in their contents. The last one was blue, and some things were different.

Lincoln took a glance towards it, and saw that all of them had food in it, like expected. It didn't require a genius to understand that the one with whole grain bread and diet jelly, and even then, in smaller quantities, was the one destined to the patient which was himself. There was also fruit salad, a mug of milk and water for each one of them, but those were the same for everyone.

Lincoln took a sip of the milk and took the fruit bowl. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day, most people said. However, the same nurse that made the 'operation' on him earlier appeared inside the room. She signed him to come outside, and he followed her. After getting outside, he saw that a girl was waiting for him, seated down in a chair the other side of the hallway. He recognized her in the same instant. Her clothes were a bit sweaty, and she was apparently trying to recover her energy

"Lynn?" Lincoln asked, confused. Is not that he wasn't happy to see his sister, but he didn't expected to see someone from his family so early, apart from Luan and his father, of course. Besides, he imagined that the rest of his family would come all together. "How are you here?"

"I...couldn't…wait…" Lynn said, taking a deep breath between each word. Lincoln went inside his room and brought back a bottle of water from the trays the nurse had brought. Lynn drank almost half the bottle before placing it aside the chair.

"Thanks," Lynn's said, apparently recovering from the fatigue. She used her hand to clean her mouth. "I needed that,"

"How are you here?" Lincoln asked again. "And how are the others?"

"We are all fine," Lynn said. " We were all going to come later, but I woke up early, and I couldn't wait, so I decided to come here," Lynn said. "Man, it's been a while since I've been here," she said. Some injuries required a bit more attention then a school nurse could provide.

"Wait, you walked the whole way here?" Lincoln asked. It was nothing impossible for someone with Lynn's determination and stamina to make it, but it was really impressive nonetheless.

"No, I was running," Lynn said, with a bit of sarcasm. "But enough about me. How are you? Feeling sick?" she asked

"I don't feel sick, and I'm capable of staying awake for more then a few hours, so you can say I already had an improvement," Lincoln said, and then he showed his right arm. "Even if I have this stuck in my arm,"

"Yeah, the only thing you did was eating and sleeping," Lynn said. "I was surprised that you wouldn't fall asleep in class,"

"Let's say one of Luan's joy buzzers was useful for once," Lincoln said. "Thanks for that message you send me yesterday," he said. "I really appreciate,"

"It was the least we could do at that time, since only Luan could come," Lynn said. "And I keep my promise, I'll take care of you, make sure you're healthy," she added

"Cool," Lincoln said, even though he hoped his sister wouldn't push him to far upon his limits.

"We'll begin your exercise routine as soon as you leave this place," Lynn said. "You'll get stronger, faster, and get more attention from the ladies," she said, teasing him.

"Seriously?" Lincoln asked, nervously

"Come on, Lincoln, soon enough you'll be looking at girls differently," Lynn said, obviously making fun of his embarrassment

"Lynn," Lincoln said, trying to change the topic. "Come on, you know I…"

"Unless you aren't already," she said, and saw his face was going red "What is her name?" Lynn asked.

"There is no one," Lincoln said, blushing a lot. "I swear,"

"Yeah, I can tell it. Your face shows it," Lynn said. "Is it that girl you've sent the letter? Paige is it?"

"Lynn," Lincoln almost screamed.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you," Lynn said. "Things happen at their you find the right person, things will happen naturally. No need to rush," she said.

"Thanks," Lincoln said, with a smile.

They remained silent for a little bit.

"But it's Paige,isn't it?" Lynn asked. "Or your still up with Ronnie?" she added

"God dammit, Lynn," Lincoln said. Lynn got up and backed away, laughing. Lincoln tried going after her, but even if he was fully recovered, which he wasn't, he could never beat his sister in a race nor a fight.

"Can you make silence out there?" they heard a voice coming from Lincoln's room. "Dad's trying to sleep," they saw a teen say, she was with an annoyed expression. Lynn gave a small wave with her hand

"Hey Luan," Lynn said.

"What are you doing that is making Lincoln so mad?" Luan asked, as both Lynn and Lincoln entered the room. Luan had a sort of serious express, but it was obvious she was just faking it.

"She's just being annoying," Lincoln explained, actually falling for her acting.

"I was just saying that exercise would help him get stronger, and he would attract more girls," Lynn said. "Specially, the one…" Lynn teased

"He told you?" Luan asked, surprised.

"Luan, come on," Lincoln said, sort of annoyed.

"Come on, Lincoln, like you never had interest in another girl," Luan said, then she faced Lynn. "Well, he needs to grow more muscles anyway," Luan agreed. "Have you seen his chest?" She asked

Both girls looked at Lincoln, that tried to sneak towards the bathroom. He froze when their eyes met.

"Lincoln…" Lynn said, making a sign with her finger for him to come back, like he was just a puppy

Lincoln sighed in defeat, and walked towards the girls, and lifted his shirt, revealing the ribs almost popping out from his skin.

"Wow," Lynn said. "This looks like dad's Turkey after dinner, only the bones," she said. "How did you lost so much weight?" Lynn asked, and Lincoln wasn't sure on the answer "Don't worry, bro, we'll work on that," Lynn assured.

* * *

 _The day before_

Lynn sr was exhausted. What was supposed to be a quick trip to the doctor, ended up with his son in the hospital. And something that wouldn't get out of his mind, is that it was his fault to begin with.

It has been a while since Lynn sr began feeling he was too busy or too tired to make proper food for the kids. That resulting in bad habits like eating a lot of fast food and other unhealthy options. He couldn't believe that he allowed something like that happen to his one and only son. He remembered the words of the doctor. Things could get worse if they remained that way any longer.

He knew he had to change, the whole family for that matter. He would go to the kitchen, and the menu would be changed, making sure all of them wouldn't end with the same fate as the white haired boy. But the damage has been done, even if Lincoln managed to reverse his sickness, the damage was done, simply because this whole thing could have been avoided if he was more careful.

After he received his daughter, Luan, in the hospital, one of the employees asked for Lynn to follow him. He did as asked, and soon enough he had entered a room, it was pretty similar of the first doctor, Lingard. He was alone on that room, until a blond woman, in her mid forties, entered the room. She was wearing a closed lab jacket, along with red short heels and a pair of glasses. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, and she had a few papers.

"Hello, Mr. Loud," the girl said, in a german accent. " I'm doctor Sofia Müller, co worker of doctor Conner, and also nutritionist," she said, offering her hand. Lynn took the hand and shaked it. "I'm sorry for your son's condition," she said

"Thanks, we weren't really expecting diabetes," Lynn said. "So, why exactly have you called me here?" Lynn asked

"I'm here to talk a little bit about your son, Mr Loud," Sofia said. "More specifically, his food habits," she added

"Oh yes, of course," Lynn sr said, giving a nervous laugh. She was a nutritionist, of course it had to do with feeding. "Sorry, I'm a little messed up today," he said.

"Don't worry Mr. Loud, your son's condition isn't the worst we have seen," Sofia said. "I know it might sound bad, but some people say diabetes change their lives for better," she added

"How exactly?" Lynn sr asked.

"Mr. Loud, you will notice that the lifestyle we recommend for treating diabetes is actually one of the best for almost everyone," she said. "I've had a patient once who never got out of the couch of his house. Today, he is competing in a few local races," she said.

"Wow, I never thought about it that way," Lynn said.

"I won't hide it, Mr Loud, there are some things that are rather annoying, but some say with diabetes actually leave happier and healthier lives," she said. "But I'm getting out of topic here, let's focus on our little patient, Lincoln," Sofia said

"Of course. So, what exactly do you recommend?" Lynn asked. "I'll do anything necessary to correct my mistakes," Lynn said.

"What mistake, Mr. Loud?" Sofia asked

"It's just that… you know what, it's not important, what do we have to change?" Lynn sr asked.

"Okay, so let's see..." she began taking a look at some of the papers. "Before we start, I just want you to confirm this information for me," Sofia said, passing the paper towards Lynn. On it, there were three topics, named the different meals throughout the day, and what each one of them were composed by. Everything was pretty accurate. Lynn nodded and retrieved the paper.

"We will speak tomorrow with the boy to explain a little more about what can he chose from," Sofia said. "However, there are some things that have to be changed," Sofia said, and Lynn nodded. She had a serious voice, but it wasn't threatening

"First of all, and that's for everyone, not only Lincoln, this meals aren't healthy at all," Sophia said. "There is no salad or vegetables whatsoever, and there is an absurd excess of carbohydrates, which is probably the main issue causing your son's condition. Do you understand me?" Sofia asked, and Lynn nodded.

"So, we can cut out carbohydrates to solve the problem," Lynn concluded

"Not exactly." Sofia said. "Your son it's still a kid, he is in still growing up. He needs carbohydrates to help develop his body," she said

"So, what do we do?" Lynn sr asked

"All foods have carbohydrate, Mr. Loud. Lincoln needs what we call healthy carbohydrate, which revolves around foods, vegetables, whole grain food, and others," Sofia said.

"So, what do you suggest?" Lynn asked

So, let's go with breakfast first," she began. "For Lincoln, the worst of them are the waffles and the pancakes, since they have high concentration of carbohydrates, not to say about the fat of the bacon and eggs" Sofia said. "Here, I would suggest something more light, like a fruit, or a bowl of cereal," she said. "Not one of those covered in sugar, but rather the whole grain ones," she added. "If possible, with low fat milk," she said

"Okay, sounds easy enough," Lynn sr said

"For lunch, I don't even have to say it's completely unbalanced," Sofia said. "There is no problem in having pasta in your plate, it just can't be the only thing in the plate," she said. "First of all, let's reduce the pasta, and change it to whole grain, or brown rice," she said. "Then, we can add vegetable. Broccoli, carrots, tomatoes, just to say a few. And also, the protein. My suggestion is fish, and other white meat. Try to avoid red and other processed meats," Sofia said

"It's a bit more complicated, but I can handle it," Lynn sr said with confidence.

"Good," Sofia said. "For dinner, there is not much difference as to lunch. The only thing is, always make sure that the dish is light. It's the last meal before the kids going to bed, so it's the best for their stomach if it isn't totally full," Sofia said.

"That's it?" Lynn asked

"There are more things, which I will cover with more detail with you tomorrow, but this is it for know, I'm pretty sure you want some rest," Sofia said. "I just wanted to set you to some changes that will have to be done, for the sake of your family," she added

"Thank you, doctor," Lynn said. And they both shaked hands

When Lynn left the office, he saw that things, which didn't seemed to be so hard at start, could get a little bit complicated. His family wasn't used to that type of food. How much would it cost? How hard was to cook some of those things? And worst of all, what if someone in the family refused to eat? Those were some of the questions on his head.

When he entered Lincoln's bedroom, he saw that the lights were off, and both his son and daughter were sleeping in the bed. he gave a kiss on each one of their foreheads, and he seated down on the chair. It wasn't the best bed in the world, but he didn't cared, because he knew he would have another long day tomorrow.

 **Well, Lynn will strugle to make sure his family creates better habits. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you are thinking of this story so far, and I see you next chapter.**


	5. The family is here

"Lynn is literally gonna have a piece of my mind when we arrive." Lori said.

Rita and the Loud sisters, sans Luan and Lynn, were on their way to the hospital. While most of them were anxious about seeing their brother, even though they were told that everything was okay. Lori was slightly pissed at the fact Lynn had gone there. It's not due to the fact nobody knew where she was, as there was a note letting the family know, but rather that she decided to go on her own, without calling them to go with her.

"Uhh, Lori, I don't think you should do that, that'd really hurt you and I don't think she wants to see that." Leni said.

"No, Leni, I- nevermind."

"She's got a point," Lana said. "You know Lynn when she's angry, and one of us in the hospital is already enough."

"Still, she had no reason to not call us. It's not like she was the only one who wants to see him."

"And you've got a point there, too." Lana said, and turned towards her twin. "If those two end up staying mad and fighting with each other… we should run." she whispered.

"Make sure Leni and Luna grab Lincoln." Lola replied.

"Come on, dudes. Nobody will fight. We're going to visit Linc today to make sure he's alright, so let's just play nice, alright?" Luna said as they parked the van, got down, and made their way into the building.

Inside, there was a small line of people waiting to receive their health care. Rita grabbed a ticket with a code on it, as the rest of the girls headed towards the chairs, before she headed towards them, to wait for her number to be called. As much as they wanted to see Lincoln, Rita knew it wasn't a situation that required extreme urgency, so they could wait a few minutes. Plus, there weren't many people to begin with.

"How long do we have to wait?" Lola asked, already a bit impatient.

"Just a little longer, sweetie." Rita replied. She was an anxious as most of her daughters, yet certain things and processes were independent on how much they wanted to see Lincoln.

True to her word, it didn't take too long for them to finally be called by the receptionist, for only Rita to stand up and make her way to the counter. A blond woman, probably in her early 30s, was on the other side,

"Hello, Madam," she said. "How may I help you today?"

"Me and my daughters are here to visit Lincoln Loud. We're their mother and sisters."

"Okay, just a moment…" she began typing. "Could you please inform me your names?"

"Mine is Rita Loud," she pointed at where her daughters were, and they approached her. "These are, from oldest to youngest, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily Loud."

The receptionist's eyes widened more and more with each listed name, until they were as big as saucers. "Err, hi there." she greeted the kids. " _This is the biggest family I've seen in my whole life."_ she thought. She focused on her job, typing their names into the computer.

"Is our brother okay?" Both Lana and Lola asked.

The receptionist knew her job wasn't to know what each patient had, so she wasn't sure of the answer to that question. "He's better." she said. Rare were the occasions

where that wasn't true. "Alright, Mrs. Loud, your son is on the second floor, of the north section. I'll have someone to guide you there in a few moments."

Not a minute after she said that statement, a man in blue outfit appeared. He asked them to follow him, and they quickly made their way to the room where they were keeping Lincoln. Luna thought about bursting in and shouting "Surprise!" but decided not to at the last minute. The twins, however, decided that was a great idea, even if they didn't know each other's plans.

"SURPRISE!" They screamed, as they opened the door. Lincoln, Luan and Lynn almost jumped at the glance of the family, but soon enough they turned to see a smile coming from the trio. Lynn Sr was also waken up due to the noise, even if nobody had noticed him yet. Their priority was someone else.

"Hey, guys!" Lincoln said, as everyone made their way inside and he managed to catch his breath from the surprise. Lola and Lana made the first move to hug their older brother. Lucky enough, they didn't jumped on him, otherwise they would have all fallen. Soon, the rest of the family joined them.

"Are you okay?" All of them asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I am," Lincoln said, even if a bit unconfident about it. "I mean, not 100%, but I'm feeling better than before."

They let out a sigh of relief and walked away a bit, just so he could have some space to breath. "Glad you're feeling better, twerp." Lori said.

"Yeah, we were, like, totes worried."

"Even if I explained to them that the conditions were going trough presented no reason to alarm." Lisa said. "But even I admit I was concerned as to how you're doing."

"Heh, thanks guys." He said.

"Hey, everyone," Lynn Sr approached the group.

"Hey dad," all of them said, without even taking their eyes out of the boy, as he approached his wife. He signed her to leave the room, so they'd have a bit more privacy. They left and closed the door

"So, how is he doing?" Rita asked.

"He's doing alright, dear. I spoke with the doctor, and they said that it was a good thing we brought him in as early as we did. We'll just have to make a few dietary changes, have him exercise more, you know. That sorta stuff." Lynn Sr. explained.

"You mean he got sick for being lazy?" Rita asked. "How many times have I told him to go out and play, instead of reading comics?"

"It's not his fault. Well, not totally. I don't want to worry anyone, but things might get worse if we don't change our habits quick enough. And I'll need your help.

"Oh course I'm going to help, Lynn. We're going to be in this together."

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation," the couple looked to the hallway, to see doctor Connor approaching. "Ah, you must be Miss Loud. I'm doctor Connor, responsible for your son, Lincoln Loud. NIce to meet you."

"Hello." Rita said, shaking his hand. "Is Lincoln doing okay?" She asked. Even if her husband had already confirmed that, professional analysis would give her more details.

"It will take some time until he is fully healed, but he's doing quite well. Not the worst case I've ever seen, but we're taking our time to make sure he's stable, we can't simply pretend he doesn't have diabetes."

"What can we do to help?" Rita asked.

"That's exactly the point I've wanted to reach."

"Wait, that means you had the chance to travel in a stretcher, and you fell asleep during the ride?" Lynn asked.

"Hey, it was hard to stay awake, you know?" Lincoln said. "And no, I fell asleep after that, when they took me here."

"Oh, okay. But still, c'mon, man. You coulda _tried_ to stay awake a bit longer, just to see what was going on."

"All I know is that, after I woke up, I had this in my arm," Lincoln showed the tube on his elbow. "And that I wasn't feeling that tired anymore."

"Wait, is that going inside your arm?" Lana asked.

Lincoln looked at it. "Don't worry, it only stings a bit. It just makes me fold my arm almost impossibly."

Lana shrugged as the others just felt a bit bad. Even if it wasn't something terrible, everyone could understand it wasn't something comfortable. Well, Lily probably couldn't, but she had a similar expression to the rest of her siblings.

"After that, a doctor came in, and he talked to me."

"What has he told you?" Lisa asked.

"He explained to me a bit how this disease works, before Luan showed up. And she showed me the video."

"Did you liked it?" They all asked.

"Of course I did!" He exclaimed. "You guys are great

"Ah, come on," Lori said. "Is not that big of a deal."

"But it was," Luan said. "Lincoln even cried."

All of them faced Lincoln. "Hey, I didn't cried," he said, annoyed. "One tear isn't crying." He defended himself, speaking a bit more quietly.

"Awww," Most of the siblings said, while Luan laughed a bit, and Lincoln gave her an angry glare.

"But seriously, guys, I really liked it."

"No worries, lil' bro." Lynn said. "It was the least we could do."

"I've asked the spirits to take care of your soul." Lucy said.

"In the meantime, I've started my research over your condition. Though, I still require the doctor's diagnosis to proceed with more precision in search of methods of lowering the effects of the disease."

"And Lynn literally came here without calling us." Lori said.

"Hey, it's not my fault I wanted to come as quick as possible." She defended herself.

"But you could have called us to go with you. You're not the only one missing him."

"Yeah, like Lola would like to interrupt her beauty sleep."

"Excuse me? My beauty sleeps are important, but it doesn't mean there are things that matter more."

"But you didn't want to wake up to help me with my mud pies." Lana said.

"Dude, come on, that is not nearly as important." Luna said.

"Hey, both are important for me!"

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" A man appeared on the door, and Lincoln realised it was his doctor, saving them from entering a fight in the middle of the hospital. Everyone faced him, as he had a neutral expression on his face.

"You must be Lincoln's sisters. I've gotta say, this is one of the biggest families I've seen." He said. "I'm doctor Connor, responsible for your brother."

"A pleasure to meet you, doctor." Lisa said. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. We are Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily, from oldest to youngest, respectively." She said, as she pointed at each sister, as each one greeted the doctor once their names were called.

The doctor faced both parents, who were standing behind them. "You sure are creative with names," he said, before facing them back. "It's nice to meet you all."

"When can Linc come home?" Leni asked.

"Well… I can't say precisely which day. However, I can assure you that, if everything follows how it's expected, it won't take longer than a week."

Leni seemed a bit confused.

"At Saturday, at most," he clarified.

"That's great." Leni said, and everyone agreed. Even if they'd rather take him today, there's so many people who have to stay longer they couldn't exactly complain.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind, shall I ask you to follow me?"

All of them seem confused. "But why, exactly?" Lori asked.

"While we managed to detect Lincoln's case early, since you're all in the same family, it would be wise to check if nobody is presenting any tendencies to contract the same disease, and if that's the case, prevent it."

"And how will you do that?" Luan asked.

"It won't take long, I promise. It's only a matter of blood collecting for analysis. We already did that with your brother. We can call small groups at a time, as we might not have enough people to provide the collecting for nine girls at the same time."

"Ten girls, doctor." Rita corrected him from behind. "Eleven with Lincoln."

"Really?" Connor examiated the room. "Sorry, but I'm only counting nine."

"Wait a second…" Lori said, as everyone began looking around. "Literally, where's Lana?"

That's when everyone remembered Lana had a certain phobia of needles. As she couldn't have fled from the main door, since the doctor and both parents were blocking the way, she couldn't be too far. That's when they heard a clicking noise. Everyone faced the bathroom door.

"Lana!" everyone called.

"Uh, you can go without me." Lana said. "Didn't wanted to miss the fun, but I really need to stay in here for a while."

"Sweety, this is for your own good. It won't sting a bit." Lynn Sr said.

"You said that the last time, and it did!"

Lynn sr sighed. "Sorry for that doctor, she is a bit afraid of needles."

"Huh, if you knew how many of those we get in here." Connor said to himself, without anyone else listening.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Lisa said, calling the doctor. "But after receiving the information regarding that Lincoln possesses _Diabetes Mellitus_ _,_ I took the opportunity to realise a blood collecting and examination hours ago, while my family units were asleep."

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and everyone faced Lisa.

"You took our blood for analysis again?" Luna asked.

"It was all due to the sickness. After all, even if our paternal units forbid me of more deep research with the use of family material, I was confident doing such would not only lead to faster conclusions, but also avoid any possible problems with outside factors."

Lisa then took a pile of folded papers out of her pocket. "While I'm not a doctor myself, I believe doctor Connor will agree with me that, while Lincoln's case is, at first glance, the worst of all of us, even if I did not had the chance to study his case, there are very few exceptions inside the family that lack any chance of contracting the disease." Lisa handed the papers to the doctor. "There are others that the case can be quite alarming. Also, forgive me for the lack of certain results. Those are being analysed the moment we speak."

Connor took at the papers, giving a quick glance on each one of them. "First of all, I gotta ask, how is a child her age capable of such things?"

"Let's say she's the genius of the family, doctor." Rita said. "She surprises us everyday."

"It's definitely impressive. Now, I can't precise exactly with the lack of the results you mentioned, but this surely gives me an idea with what are we working with. And the girl might be right." He said, rubbing his chin.

Everyone seemed to freeze for a second, and the doctor noticed it.

"Don't worry, you're not with the disease." He said. "While I do agree these are not very good results for most of you, you're all still inside the tolerable limit."

Everyone sighed in relief, and seemed to be a little more calm.

"That doesn't mean we should ignore these." Connor said. "While there's no need for medicine, I'm sure everyone wants it to stay that way, so there's some things that must be changed in the family habits." The doctor faced Lynn sr. "I'm aware you've already spoken with Sofia, am I correct?"

"Oh yes. She's talked to me a bit of what we should do, however, due to the time, she said we'd talk more about it today."

"And here I am," both parents turned to see the doctor. "Good morning, Mr. Loud. And you must be his wife, I suppose. Nice to meet you, Doctor Sofia Müller, nutritionist."

"Nice to meet you." Ritsa greeted, as she walked inside, taking notice of all of the kids. "Hello, you must be Lincoln," she said to the only boy, shaking his hand lightly.

"Hey," he said, a bit nervously. The number of employees that already did something to help him made him a bit embarrassed, and asking if people weren't worrying a bit too much.

"And you girls must be his sisters." she assumed, and all of them nodded. "it's a pleasure to meet all of you. I'll be working to help Lincoln, when it comes to nutrition and diet, or to put it simply, his eating habits. And, due to what has been showed to me, there's quite some things that might have to be done, and not only for him."

"What kind of changes?" Lola asked.

"I can't say precisely, older sibling, but according to my research, you might not like it," Lisa said.

 **Hey guys, Taka's back, and I'm not dea. I've gotta say sorry for everyone for holding this (and other) fics for so long without updating. I can't say how long it will take for other chapters to be released, but I'll try to be more consistent.**

 **As for this fic, the Louds now will begin to understand what will have to change for them to help Lincoln and themselves, and they probably won't like what's going to come. As always, let me know if you're liking this story, and see you next chapter.**


End file.
